


[Podfic] tiny bagginshield bakery au

by kalakirya



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of leupagus' story</p><p>
  <i>Thorin/Bilbo: Bakery AU --theodinspire</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] tiny bagginshield bakery au

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Various and Sundry [Prompt fills from Tumblr]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744676) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



**Title:** tiny bagginshield bakery au

  
 **Pairings:** Thorin/Bilbo

  
 **Summary:** _Thorin/Bilbo: Bakery AU --theodinspire_

  
 **Length:** 1 minutes 17 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (1MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tiny-bagginshield-bakery-au)

 


End file.
